After school conversations
by minordetails
Summary: Bella is a shy girl who has a few close friends and doesn't get much attention from guys. All things change when a cute older boy walks into her biology class and she has to know him. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first shot at something rated T. One day it might be rated M or part 2 will be an M idk. Some things you should is based on true events that happend .This is being written by me but I'm getting help from another person inolved with much of this. Just so you know...yes this was pretty immature and wasn't the smartest or sain thing to do. And yes down right creepy at times. Either way enjoy. **

* * *

My alarm wakes me up at 6. I have butterflys in my stomach. High school has been really scary so far. Thankfully I have my bestie Alice. Her mom drives her to my house every morning because I am too nervous to ride my bus alone.

I straighten my dark brown hair and add some makeup. My eyes are so very boring..everyday I wish I had something more exciting like a blue or a green...but they are just plain brown.

I hear my sisters kids wake up. I live with my siter and her family. She has 3 kids and is pregnant with another. It drives me insane that her and her husband have been so careless and got pregnant again. I know they love their kids but I always get stuck baby sitting and it is extreamly annoying.

I thought life living with victoria and James would be exciting and I would always be doing something my friends but it has ended up being the exact opposite. They are going off whenenever they can and leaving me with their kids. None of my friends really like coming over anymore. The oldest of her kids, Thomas comes down and knocks on my bedroom door.

"Bella, my mom needs you" He opens the door and motions me with his hands upstaris.

"Ok. Just a couple more minutes and I'll be done" He shakes his head

"She says now" I roll my eyes and head upstairs

"What did you need vic" She is on the front pourch smoking

"Lainy needs a diaper change and I need to shower" She blows her smoke out and tosses her cigaret down on the front porch.

"My bus gets here in like 20 minutes" I admit I sound a little whiney but its getting old always doing things for her.

"Stop with the atitude...you live here and you have to help"

I go into the kids room and pick up Lainy. I change her diaper and give her some cereal in her highchair. 20 minutes go by and I knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey vic I have to go" I can here here let out an annoying sigh.

"You need to wake up James then" she hollars through the bathroom door.

I go into her room and turn on the light. "Hey wake up Victoria wants you awake." I leave the light on and head out their bedroom.

I hear him as I grab my backpack and head out the frontdoor he calls me a bi***. Nothing new I have been called that multiple times since I have lived with them. I get to the bus stop right as Alice is getting dropped off and I feel the stress come off my shoulders immediatly. We giggle and chat about a few things as we wait for the bus. I feel braver with her around for some reason.

* * *

**Eeek thanks for reading! I hope to not have a ton of Bella's family in this but they are important as you are getting to know her and how her mind works. Let me know what you think if you want **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading! **

* * *

**I don't own twilight. **

****As me and Alice get on the bus we have to get seats near the front. The back of the bus is always full. Alice has amazing green eyes and is just slightly taller than me. SHe has her dark hair with reddish highlights straight and is wearing a cute purple blazer with a white fitted top underneath. Her jeans are great too. I look down at my plain blue jeans and hoodie and feel I slightly unredressed.

Alice sits down and turns to me.

"So are you excited for biology today" She gets a huge grin on her face.

"Super dooper excited" I let out a high pitch laugh and blush.

Our biology class is a mixture of upper and lower classmen and there is cute guy named Eric in our class. We usually spend a lot of time in there writing notes back and forth about him.

The bus stops outside of forks high and suddenly feel anxious again. High school has not been fun for me. I had another best friend, Angela, but her and here twin Jessica have found another group of people and usually leave Alice and I out of it. Alice and I head to the lunch room. My family and hers are able to get free lunch because we are lower income. Alice might just have told me she does to make me feel better about myself though. As we find a place to sit I see a table of guys. Alice notices me staring and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella" I break out of guy staring trance.

"Sorry just staring off into space" I shrug

"Unless space is code name for hot guys I think you're lying to me..and anyways my brother knows some of those kids and they don't like people like us." She goes back to eating her muffin.

I don't say anything else as I eat. I do make eye contact with Mr. hotness and I turn away fast blushing. We finish up and we notice there is about 15 minutes before class.

"Wanna walk around for a bit" I ask Alice

"Sure" She shakes her head.

I make sure we walk around the lunch room windows a few times. I don't make any other eye contact with that boy but I do stare at him every time we pass. He is glorious.

They bell rings and I we part our ways. I get the sick feeling I always get when im nervous walking around the halls alone. My first two classes go by really fast and its lunch time before I know it. I find Alice and we grab some food. And sit at a table in the crowed lunchroom.

We finish our lunch and we pass by the table where Angela and Jessica sit. I wave, but only Angela waves back. Me and Alice walk by and don't stop to talk. We don't have the same 3rd period class but they are just across the hall from each other. We sit out side the class room for the last few minutes of lunch period.

"So do you want to come over afterschool today"? I ask Alice with a hopefull look on her face

She shakes her head and says "No".

I get a pouty face and say "Please please please"

Alice laughs "Fine not like I have anything better to do"

The bell rings and we go into our classes. I hate this class. Biology is the funnest class I have. I have my best friend in it and its rather small. And everyone in there is so funny. We almost never do any work. I do feel bad for the Mr. Banner, but at the same time school should be fun right. Especially when I don't get to have fun at home very often.

The class finally ends and I find Alice waiting for me in the hall. We both smile and head to our biology class. It's the last class on a friday. Needless to say spirits were high.

We get into the class and take out seats right next to each other. Everyone is talking and laughing. Mr. Banner tries to get our attention and it only somewhat works. We do open our books but no one is reading the text. As Alice and I are talking about what we want to do this weekend (which will prob be just us talking on myspace) someone comes in through the door.. It's that guy from this morning.

"Hey Mr. Banner, look, I'm a pot head" He holds a ceramic pot on his head.

"What are you doing out of your class young man" Mr banner asks the guy and shakes his head

The guy explains to Mr. Banner that ceramics is not an important class, and that he came to say hi to a friend. He goes and sits by Eric. I tap Alice's arm excitedly as we turn and stare at Eric and the mystery boy who happen to be sitting just behind us and to the right.

Eric explains that this class is a somewhat slower biology class, and we never get shit done. Mystery guy shakes Eric's hand and waves to Mr. Banner. Then he is gone.

As he leaves me and Alive turn to each other and say out loud "Who was that"

Eric looks up and says "That's Edward Cullen"

I pull out my student planner and find his name in the student directory. Which also happens to have his number. I highlight it and put it back in my backpack. I raise my eyebrows at Alice and she just shakes her head and smiles

* * *

**Do you or have you had numbers in a student planner provided by your school? Thanks for reading! Oh also I'm righting this as an A day B day kind of school. I guess thats 4 classes one day then 4 another..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. I dont own twilight **

* * *

The bell finally rings and alice nd I head out to the front of the school. I see Edward walking and I blush. He is really so good looking. We head out to the front of the school and sit on a bench. Alice pulls out her phone.

"who are you texting"? I ask her

"No one" She snaps her phone shut.

ALice likes to meet peopel off the internet and text them. I Worry about her. Although im not completly innocent of that either, there is this guy, Jacob, who i have been talking too for a couple months now. He is older and really nice, but I don't see us meeting in person any time soon. The bus finally gets to the school and we load on and take a seat. I turn to Alice

"We should call Edward today" I Nod my head as I say it.

"What. Bella no. He doesn't know us and we will look like stalkers. No we Bella you want to call fine but not me" With that she puts in her ear phones and listens to her ipod.

We are the second to last stop the bus makes so it takes us a while to get to my house. When we do finally reach the stop I can see that my sisters car isn't there. Would I really be lucky enough to not have to watch kids today? Alice and I walk to my house that is just a couple of houses away from the bustop.

"Where is your sister"? SHe asks me

"I have no idea, but this could mean no kids " I wink at her and she smiles.

I unlock the door and we walk to the kitchen. I see a note on the fridge.

_Bella, the kids and I are at Carrols. Call if you need anything. Be back later_

_3 Victoria_

Alice and I high five and laugh. We grab two sodas out of the fridge and and I grab some chips. Alice makes her way to my room and I grab the cordless phone out of the kitchen and the cordless one out of my sister and Jame's room. Alive already has her things on the floor and is sitting on my bed. I put my stuff down and turn to her.

"Alice lets call him" I pout.

"No bella, no no. Thats weird he doesn't know either of us" She shakes her head.

"How can we get to know him if we dont call"? I make my eyes really big.

"Fine" Alice laughs although I can tell this makes her uncomfortable.

I take a sip of my soda and grab my planner out of my backpack. I hand Alice one of the cordless phones, and I take the other. I find his highlighted number and I turn on my phone and dial it.

"You ask for him alice" I bump her leg with mine.

"What..no..Um oh hey is Edward there." Alice blushes a little.

"Yes can I ask who is calling" ask an older male.

Alice looks at me "Um Nikki"

"One sec" We hear him calling for Edward in the backround and my heart races.

"Uh hello" Edward ask into the phone and Alice and I start laughing.

"Uh hey Edward whats up" I manage to choke out finally.

"WHo is this" He ask. Sounding confused.

"You don't know us. We just think you are super hot and decided to call." I say and. I see Alice shrug and shake her head .

"Ok..so I don't know you but you have my number and decided to call?" Shit he is going to hang up.

"The planner man, the planner is how we got your number" Alice says

"Oh ok the planner." He seems kinda freaked out.

"We are bored and you are super hot and seem so cool so we decieded to call." I say that pretty fast I hope he understood.

"Why are you bored" He asks. Alice starts laughing.

"Well I usually watch kids after school but I didnt have to today" I say and I look over to Alice who is messing with her cell phone now.

"I hate kids." Edward says that so seriously that ALice and I start cracking up. Eventually Edward cracks up too. It gets quiet after that.

"So Eddie what are you doing this weekend" Alice ask saving us from anymore akward silence. I hold my breath for a second not wanting to hear him talk about a girl friend

He chuckles. "Im grounded so nut much."

"You naughty boy what did you do" Alice says it and I look over. We all start laughing again.

"I just got into trouble so now im grouded" Edward sighs. I copy him and we all start laughing agian.

The conversation flows great after that. We find out that edward is single and that he like classic rock. We also learn he is a virgin. Alice is the asker of that question. He asks us the same question. We both say no and he says he could fix that for us. We all laugh again. Not know if it was a joke or not. When I hear my sisters car pull up outside my heart breaks a little. I tell Edward we have to go. I ask him if I could call him later and he says sure. After I hang up I'm not sure if he enjoyed talking to us or if he was just really bored and thats why he agreed to have me call him back. Seconds later my sisters kids come knocking at my door saying their mom wants me to pack there bag because they are spending the night with grandma. I get really excited thinking about having a quiet night to call Edward.

I carry the kids overnight bag out to the front porch where Victoria and James are smoking.

"Did you pack exta wipes and diapers for Lainy"? She asks me as she blows out smoke.

"Oh yes. And P'j's and clothes for tomorrow for all the kids" I finish with a smile.

"Someones in a good mood" she says with a smile.

"Hey it's friday and no kids, man, its gonna be great" I wink at her and she laughs.

I apologize to her and James for my atittude this moring and they both say its ok. I give both her and James a hug. Alice walks out just then and we all bull shit for a couple of minutes. James and Victoria pack up there kids and head off. I think they will both stay for dinner over there wich was great. I also was acting a little over nice to them but the nicer I am the more they will leave me alone tonight.

Alice says her mom is coming and we talk about how fun it was talking to Edward. As her mom pulls up I wave and tell her to call me later. I go inside and close the door. I do a little happy dance as I try to figure out when I should call him back.

* * *

**Crazy girls I know. thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

** thanks for reading. If you were lucky enough to read the first edition of chapter 3 you saw some funny flubs haha. I don't own twilight. **

* * *

I decide to make a snadwhich for dinner. I don't want to call Edward right away and seem to needy. But at the same time I am totally digging him. I drop my peice of bread.

"Get ahold of yourself woman" I say outloud to myself.

I laugh and shake my head. I can't believe I called a random stranger from my student planner. Am I going to call him agian. Well yes, yes I am. I really hope he enjoys talking to me as much as I like talking to him. I decide not to call right away and get on the computer for a little while instead.

I log into my messenger and see that Jacob is online.

**_HeY wHatS uP?- bellachick_**

**_Hey there stranger nm here sup -Jblack_**

**_JuSt HaNgInG oUt :]- bellachick_**

**_I have to get ready for work. You will be on later?- Jblack _**

**_Of CoUrSe :) ttyl sTuD -bellachick_**

I log onto my myspace and see that Alice has already left a comment. She's the bestest lol.

**The akward moment when you phone stalk people. Only me and bella haha I 3 you**

I freaking love her face off. I type a quick comment back.

**You are my backbone for serious. Love ya bitch:]**

I log off of myspace and take a deep breath. Its time to call him back. I grab the phone off the charger and take a deep breath as I walk to my room. My trusty little planner is still open on my bed to his highlighted phone number and I type in the number. Someone picks up on the first ring.

"Uh hey, Edward?" I feel my self blush

"Hey its you again. Just one of you?" He doesnt seem mad I called back thank god.

"Yeah my friend had to leave. Hope its ok its just me" I lay down on my bed

"Yeah thats fine. I'm pretty fucking bored" I laugh and he says "What".

"I just like the way you say that" I have to hold the phone away from my mouth and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What..the way I say fuck...fuck fuck fuck" He says them in a deeper voice and I laugh again. I let out a snort and he starts laughing too.

"Did you just snort"? He asks.

"Um maybe" I feel myself blush agian

"Thats amazing" I can hear him walking somewhere with his phone. "So how is your night going" He ask me

"Oh really great..bett now actually." I let out a little sigh

"HMm and why would that be..wait what is your name"SHit

"Just call me whatever you want to call me" I sit up.

"No, tell me what your name is or I'm hanging up" I think he is kidding but what if..

"Wait no...just call me bella"I can't believe I gave him my name I face palm.

"Bella eh.. I like it" I smile

"Well Edward is a great name too... perfect" Double shit..why did I say that.

We talk for another couple of hours about nothing and everything at the same time. He makes me laugh and he tells me how beautiful my laugh is. I tell him his voice is amazing and how I could listen to it for hours. Im smitten. I ask him a few times if he wants me to let him says no everytime and eventually he tells me he will let me know if he ever gets tired of talking to me. Its getting late and my throat is starting to hurt.

"My throat hurts so freaking bad ahhh" I try to clear my throat while covering the mouth peiece on the phone.

"Thats cuz I was your last customer last night ... I cant help im so big but you did great" I gasp and he chuckels

"Edward..."I don't finish the sentence and he laughs

"Bella lets hang out tomorrow." It's quiet for a few minutes.

I hear my sister and her husband start to get in. Shit.

"Edward I can't " I feel really bad

"Oh come on. My cell number is 999-555-7777 text me and we can go do something...whats your cell number"

I don't want to tell him I dont have a cell phone. "Edward I hve to go. Talking to you was amazing. I hope we can do it agian soon. He starts to say something but I just hang up.

I feel my heart break a little bit. How can someone I never really knew (still don't) have this much of an effect on me. I go upstairs and hang the phone on the reciever. My sister and her husband are making noises in their room and I hurry back down stairs. I was kind of hoping he would have called back. Oh well. I get in my pj's and put my earphones on..because I do not want to hear whats going on up there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if the number bugs you I didn't want to put a real number in there and have it be real. But...yeah. bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahahaha typos are funny. I don't know what a snadwhich is..oh well fluck it. thanks for reading! I don't own twilight.**

* * *

****I wake up at around 4 am. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and can't go back to sleep. I figure since my sisters kids are over at their grandmas house, I'm safe to go up and get on the computer. I walk up stairs and use the bathroom. As I finish and come out I look down the hall and see that my sisters door is closed so I'm super safe. I go to the computer and turn it on.

I log on to my myspace and not much has change. Jacob has uploaded a bunch of pics. He is so nice and I wish I liked him. My thoughts go back to Edward and our conversations. I don't think it should be legal for me to like someone this much. Especially since I don't know the guy. How does it feel like I have known him for my whole life? I shake my head and put my head in my hands. I really need to talk to Alice, but there is no way that I can call her right now. I look at the phone and have a sudden urge to call Edward.

I go back to my room, I finally feel tired. I lay on my bed and think of Edward, falling asleep.

A loud stomp sounds down from somewhere above me. That's how my sister likes to get my attention when she needs me to do something.

"Dad is on the phone for you" Vic says to me as she tosses me the phone

I catch the phone and head back into my room

"Hey dad what's up" I say into the phone as I sit on my bed

"Hey bells how have you been" My dad sounds super cheery this morning.

"Fine dad." I lay back on my pillows

"Your sister has told me you have been doing pretty good in school" I roll my eyes

"Yes dad I have been doing just fine" He chuckles...why did he chuckle.

"Well some things are going to be changing in life" I sit up in my bed

"Dad what the hell are you talking about" I scratch my head.

"Bells your sister has something for you, go upstairs and see what it is then call me" I hang up the phone and rush upstairs.

I see my sister sitting at the table with a box in front of her. I get a huge smile on my face.

"Is that mine"? I ask my sister trying to hide my smile

"You have to do all your chores and help out or James and I can take it away..but yes it is yours I guess" She seems a little pissed off.

She pushes me the box and I open it. I don't believe my eyes. It's a cell phone.

"Its this for serious? Is this real" I squeal it out and jump up and down.

"Dad is paying for a cell plan for all of us. Unlimited text but we only have so many minutes so don't call a lot during the day or I take it back."She gets up and grabs a pack of cigs and heads outside.

This doesn't feel real. I decide to call my dad..from MY cell. He answers

"Dad I love you I love you I love you thanks." I hear him laugh

"You needed one of those things. Also...your mother and I have been thinking about moving out there. Vic wants a joint house and I'm not sure how I feel about that. But hopefully in the next few months we have more information" I can hear his smile.

"Dad are you retired now"? I hold my breath

"Yes it was time. And I miss you. And I need to see my grand kids. Your mom is going crazy missing you and your sister."

I smile and start to get teary eyed. This was wonderful news. "Dad I can't wait to see you guys..and thank you so much for the phone" I wipe under my eyes.

"Don't let your sister act like she owns it...I'm paying for it. I will talk to you soon." We say our good byes and hang up.

I rush down stairs with my new phone and play with it for a little bit. As soon as I figure out how to text I send one to Alice.

**Hey al guessssss whhhat this is my phone! ahhh i know:) -b**

**HOly shit holy shit hiiii-A **

We talk a little more and then she brings up Edward. Which reminds me I should text him. **  
**

**Hey you prob dont remember me but you did say to text you so here ya go-b **

**If this is who i think it is...and i sure hope it is...i couldnt forget you-e **

****We continue to text and flirt until he ask for a picture. I lie and tell him my phone doesn't have a camera. Right after I send that I hear sister calling for me again. She at least gave me a little time to myself. I put my phone in my pocket and head upstairs to do some chores. I still cant believe I have my own phone. I have a feeling this is going to make talking to Edward more fun and yet harder.

* * *

**Now that the phone situation is out of the way..let the games begin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading :] **

* * *

****The weekend was pretty awesome. Well until Sunday when my sisters rugrats came home. I also had found out that my dad and mom are planning to move down here at the start of the new year. Which is just months away. It's exciting and scary all at the same time. My dad is going to be retiring from the being the chief of police in a small town. That means that I will no longer be living with Vic and her family. I will miss them but I haven't loved having kids around all the time. Vic is not happy about my parents moving because that means she wont have a built in baby sitter anymore. My dad also pays her money for me to be here. She will be loosing that income and I don't know if she will be able to keep being a mostly stay at home mom anymore. Needless to say we have been fighting a ton. It's amazing what a couple days and a phone can change.

I have been talking to Edward non stop. I text Alice of course but Edward is usually who I'm hoping to see a message from. Around 6 I get done with my chores and go down to my room. As always(well for the last day) I sit on my bed, turn on the radio, and check my phone.

**I have missed talking to you today-E**

**I have missed it too! Sorry I have been so damn busy-B**

**I will forgive you if you promise to say hi to me tomorrow-E**

****Edward has been hounding me to meet him since we started texting. It comes up in every conversation, but I'm just not ready to meet him. So so so so many things could go wrong. I have a sinking feeling in my gut that he wont like me when we do meet. And I don't think that I could handle that kind of embarrassment.

**Texting you has been amazing..lets not ruin what we have! lol jk We will meet. Soon.**-**B**

**I don't know how long I can text a stranger and not knowing what they at least look like..r u a guy- E**

**Noooo Im not! -B**

**Send a damn pic-E**

**You send a pic-B**

**FINE -E**

****It takes a minute but then I see it.. Edward shirtless. I am speech less. He looks so hot. I have to send him one now. I go into the bathroom that is attached to my room and stand in front of the mirror. I decide to take off my t-shirt so I'm just in my tank top and a snap a picture. I look weird so mess my hair up a little bit and take another picture. I think I look sexy. I start to get scared but I send it. I can't be a scardy cat baby bitch all my life. I go back into my room and put my phone on my dresser and lay face down in the bed.

I regret sending the picture. I have boring brown eyes and long wavy hair that doesn't ever do what I need it to do. Edward is perfection and I'm not. I get up and check my phone even though I'm sure he wont text me back...and if he does it will just be to ask my why I think I'm good enough to talk to him. He will tell his friends and I will be made fun of at school. My stomach feels with knots. I see I have a message from him.

**You honestly go to my school? I would have noticed you.-E**

**Yes. Ha well nothing special here. You however are...just wow-B**

**Well to be fare I didn't have a shirt on...so maybe you shouldn't have a shirt on in the picture...then we can compare-E**

**Ha nice try kid. Maybe another time-B**

**Hey it was worth a shot-E**

****We text a little while more. And then he calls me. He says he is getting tired and just wanted to hear my voice. I melt into a pile of goo. He tells me to meet him in the cafeteria tomorrow and I tell him I will have to see what my plans are. He laughs then tells me he needs to go to bed. I agree and say good night to him.

When my alarm goes off tomorrow I'm excited to get dressed. I get a quick shower. I dry and straighten my hair. It looks best that way. I Pick out my jeans that look the best on my. I pair it with a scoop neck white t shirt that I have to wear a cami underneath and throw on my chucks. I pick out a zip up burgandy hoodie and decide to head to the bus stop early. I might get in trouble for not saying bye and helping but fuck it. Once I'm there I take out the bottle of lovespell body spray and go to town.

Alice had texted me yesterday saying she needed to ride her own bus tomorrow and I'm ok with that. I have a phone to keep me company. The bus ride is uneventful and I'm happy to see Alice waiting for me in the front of the school. She smiles and tells me I look fantastic and I tell her its time to meet him.

"Bella no no no we can't just..no" I place my hand on her arm.

"Listen Alice I'm scared shitless..I need you to be the brave one here. She rolls her eyes. "Alice we will go in there and see if he even notices us ok. We will sit down and just see"

She leads the way to the cafeteria and I feel like I'm going to throw up. We go in and find a table that is a few away from his. I look anywhere but his table. Alice starts coughing as I look up and see that Edward and Jasper walk over to our table.

"Uh hey.." I feel my face go red.

"Hey" I smile but I'm sure it looks weird.

"Can we sit" He ask looking between me and Alice.

"It's a free country" Alice says while looking at jasper.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you in person little stalker" Edward and Jasper laugh.

"Yeah uh sorry about that" My face goes even redder and I shift in my seat looking down at my hands.

"It's ok I kinda like it" Edward kicks me under the table and him and jasper chuckle.

The first bell rings meaning we have about 10 minutes to get to our first class. I look at the boys. Edward is looking at Jasper and Jasper is staring at Alice who is staring right back at him.

Edward stands up "well we should get going. Nice talking to you ladies" He pats Jasper on the back as he stands up and then they both walk away.

"Well that was interesting" Alice says with a smile.I look away

"That was awful. I should have never started talking to him" I try to keep the tears from prickling in my eyes.

"Bella only worry if he doesn't try to contact you again." Alice says as she rubs my back. " I need to go bells, it will be ok. If he doesn't want to talk after meeting you...then fuck him don't need someone like that in your life anyway" With that Alice walks off.

I walk to my first period and take my seat. I'm early still so I take out my phone to text Alice and tell her that I'm happy she was with me today and yeah fuck Edward Cullen.. Then I see I have text...from Edward

**I like your hair like that-E **

****I get so happy after reading that I start to shake. He must not hate me that much. I tell him thanks and that I like his hair too. I feel stupid after I send it but oh well. Maybe I do have a shot with him after all.

* * *

**Speaking of cell phones.. Have you ever had one go for a swim? Not fun man..not for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I started a forum a little bit ago called "Edward's lemon lounge" if you have a rated M story and would like to advertise or need some help on your story or whatever..check it out. No your story does not need to contain lemons to be posted on there. And thanks for all the reviews and fav's and follows you guys are flucking amazing.**

* * *

****School went by really fast that week. Alice and I had started a new routine of walking by the cafeteria windows and if we saw Edward and Jasper we would walk in and sit down near the table. They didn't always talk to us but when they did it was amazing. Jasper and Alice exchanged numbers sometime during the week and were already texting more than Edward and I. We still talked every night. Nothing too personal...but still just having a hot guy like Edward talking to me made me feel like a million bucks. On Friday Alice and I did our normal routine of walking by the windows and walking in when we saw them, but today the boys came and sat at our table.

"Hey so there is a party at my house tonight, and you guys should come" Jasper says to both us but looking at Alice.

"Ok, text me your address and we will be there" Alice gets a big shit eating grin and so does Jasper. The bell rings and I look up. I notice that Edward is staring at me. The boys walk away and I turn to her.

"Uh al...I don't know if Vic will let me go to a party. I think that both her and James were planning on going out tonight, and they are not going to pay for a babysitter." I say crossing my arms and looking down at my shoes.

"Just call your dad and tell him she wont let you leave. It wont matter now that your parents are moving up here. She can get mad at you but its not your job to watch her kids" Alice finishes and I shake my head. She does have a point.

I walk off to my class with Alice by my side. She has to make a left down a hall and I have to keep going. I take out my phone and see I have a message from Edward.

**I hope you can make it tonight-E**

**I will try. It sounds like fun. Sitting around with you and Jasper woo hahah-B**

**Maybe you will actually talk to me-E**

**Um, I talk to you everyday-B**

**Not meaning on the phone. I don't think you have said one word to me in person-E**

**I'm just a quiet man-B**

**Well nothing like a party to pop you out of your shell-E**

**I think Alice and Jasper kinda like each other-B**

**HAHA yeah you could say that-E**

****I'm not sure what Edward meant by that but I don't have time to say anything else. The rest of the days go by really fast, and I can't believe it's already lunch. I am not able to go down and eat though. I need to re take a test, and the teacher says I can do it during lunch. I shoot Alice a quick text telling her where I am and I finish with just enough time to get to my locker and get to my last class before the bell rings.

I meet Alice outside after school gets out. Thankfully she is going to come home with me for moral support when I tell Vic to shove it up her ass. I deserve a break. We see Edward and his friends walk out. Jasper and Alice wave and Edward gives me the sup' head nod. I blush and turn. Alice laughs. I'm nervous on the bus ride home. Vic is not going to be happy about me not being home today. Before I even figure out what I'm going to say we are getting dropped off.

Alice and I walk to the door, it's unlocked so I just walk in.

"Hey Vic, I'm home" I look around and see her walk out of the kitchen.

"I didn't know I said bring home company today. You have shit to do Bella." She rolls her eyes and walks back into the kitchen.

"I was actually hoping to stay the night with Alice tonight. I am more than happy to get some chores done for you, then Alice and I will walk to her house" I finish with a smile. My sister however doesn't smile.

"Bella, no fucking way, I'm home all day. You had your break with school, now I need a break. Look at all the fucking things do for you and this family" I blush. I can't believe she is doing this in front of my friend. I look away from Alice and realize that the kitchen is a mess..I can only imagine what the living room looks like.

"Vic I will help you tomorrow, I just really need a night to hang out with Alice ok?" I bite my lip knowing I wont win this battle.

"James just got laid off today and he needs a stress reliever, you are living here you can help. Alice can stay with you and help you tonight. But either way I need the kitchen done. And I have the meat in the freezer so if you could start cooking for the kids..tacos or something." She starts to walk away.

"You didn't do a fucking thing today look at this place. And I do more than my fair share I didn't have these kids...and dad gives you more than enough money for me staying here. " I finish and then I see James come over he looks pissed. He slaps me hard in the face

"Don't you ever talk to my wife that way you little bitch" I spits in my face as he says it.

"Fuck you, you low life piece of shit. My dad pays for the shit here because you are not man enough to do it. And I cant believe you would let your husband hit me Vic" Tears well up in my eyes as I grab Alice's hand and pull her to my room.

I pack my bag with things I need for a few days. I don't want to come back here to these assholes. I hear the kids crying and it breaks my heart but I can't be here. Alice says she is sorry over and over and that her mom will let me stay there for as long as I need to. I finish packing and head to the front door. Vic is crying and James is saying some snide comments behind directed at me. I call my dad to tell him what happened and he is pissed off. I tell him I'm staying with Alice and I will be ok. He assures me that things will be taken care of and I didn't deserve to get hit.

We get to Alice's house and she goes to tell her mom what happen and ask if I can stay for a couple days. I go up to her room and lay on her bed. Even though things are messed up at my house I cant help but feel excited to see Edward tonight. I hope Alice remembers to ask if we can go to the party tonight. I'm sure her mom wont care though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you B! You always let me bother you with story ideas..and i like that. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for reading! wooooooooo**

* * *

Alice's mom had no problem with me staying with them for a few days. She calls my sister a bitch and tells me that she and her husband should not force me to watch them all the damn time because it isn't my job. I can't help but agree with her. She wants to call my Dad to make sure he knows and to tell him its no problem so I give her the number. Every thing is fine and my dad thanks for her taking me in.

Alice and I end up in her room sitting on her bed.

"I am so sorry you had to witness that" I start to get teary eyed again.

"Oh my god Bella, people fight. Your sister is a bitch and its whatever" She smiles and gets up to sit at her computer desk

"Alice thanks for everything. What did you want to do tonight?" I smile at her.

"Um party hello, we were invited so we need to go." She says to me while rolling her eyes.

"You think your mom will let us go to Jasper's?" I know her mom is cool but I didn't think she was that cool.

"We are going to Lauren's house to spend the night, ya know because you need a break with your girls" She winks at me.

"Well I guess that will be fun" I shrug and lay back on the pillows.

"She lives close to Jasper, and actually just a few houses down from Edward." She throws a pen at me.

"Wait is she going to the party too?" I sit up and throw the pen back at her.

"She is pretty chill with Jasper and Edward Bella. Its not like we are the only ones who were invited." I can tell i'm annoying Alice now.

"I heard a rumor that she slept with Edward" I don't know why that bugs me but I don't want her to come and keep Edwards attention off me.

"So she says, she prob knows you like him. So of course she is going to say that". Alice does have a point.

Alice was right, her mom was totally fine with us going to Lauren's house. She drops us off and we head to front door. Lauren is out before we even knock. She waves to Alice's mom as she is driving off.

"Hey bitches. People are already at Jasper's so we should head out" Lauren glances at our clothes while she tells us. She turns around and calls for someone named Jane.

Jane is really pretty and doesn't go to our school. I feel a pang of jealousy as we walk down the street to where I guess Jasper's house is. Lauren points out Edwards house and her and Jane laugh at something that Alice and I cant hear.I give Alice a look and she shrugs her shoulders. Edwards house is great. Not too big not to small. Its a tan color and I see his car parked in the driveway. I can't help but wonder if he is even at this party. Maybe he is doing what we are and walking over since its so close.

Five or so minutes later we are walking up to a huge white house. I see "whitlocks" on the mail box. I look at Alice and see she is all Smiles. I am such a bad friend. I have been so obsessed with Edward and the drama at my house that I haven't even asked what was going on with her and Jasper. I make a mental note to ask her when we get back to...Lauren's house. I think Alice said we were spending the night. I didn't pack anything for an overnight trip though, all my stuff was still at Alice's..shit.

I also decide to check my phone. I had forgot I had one after the huge fight with my stupid sister and her idiot husband. I have text from my sister saying she will throw the rest of my stuff on the lawn if I'm going to act like a spoiled bitch. I just erase the messages from her. I also have one from Edward asking if I was coming tonight. Well might as well just surprise him since I'm already here.

We get up to the porch and knock on the door. Jasper opens the door and says "Hi come in guys". He smiles at Alice and she blushes. I look around the house seeing a few familiar faces school, but not seeing HIS face. Wait, nope there he is. In the kitchen. He has on a band shirt, Pink Floyd. I need to google I'm not sure who that is. He looks over and smiles, and then he notices Jane and Lauren and he furrows his brow. Maybe the rumors were true.

Alice and I go sit on the couch. Lauren and Jane go straight for the kitchen. Those girls are so loud. Do guys find that attractive?Jasper manages to talk Alice into playing rockband with him. They look cute together. It seems like everyone has someone to talk to but me. Wow do i feel awkward. I get up to go find the bath room so I can sit in there for a minute. I really don't wanna mess up Jasper and Alice's flirt fest. On my way to the bathroom I look down at my phone for a second. And of course with my luck I walk right into a certain someones Pink Floyd covered chest.

"Hey there stalker" He smiles and I get lost in his eyes, also my face goes fifty shades of red (teehee).

"Hey sorry about that I didn't mean to run into you or whatever." My blush deepens if that is even possible. He just laughs.

"Where were you headed in such a hurry?" He takes a sip out of his cup.

"Just to chill in the bathroom" I start laughing and I face palm.

"um...well let me show you where that shit is" He grabs my hand and pulls me down a hall. I notice Lauren and Jane looking at us. I smirk to myself, that's right bitches.

"Here we are, Ladies first." he opens the door and pushes me in closing the door behind us.

"Uh, you are staying in here?" I look at him confused.

"You said you wanted to chill in the bathroom" He goes to the toilet and lifts up the lid. He unzips his pants takes out his "little friend" and starts to pee. the rumors about that was true too.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" He is obviously drunk, but still who pees in front of somebody they don't even know? He finishes up and washes his hands.

"I needed to piss" He looks at me like I'm dumb. I sit up on the bathroom counter.

"I can see that" I shake my head.

"Don't act like you weren't impressed" He pokes my side.

"You're right, that was a lot of pee" He starts to laugh.

"So, Bella, you hang out in bathrooms a lot?" I feel my face getting red again.

"oh yes, all the time" I started to regret coming in here. But being so close to Edward was pretty damn awesome.

"So how's life" He takes another drink. I wonder what he is drinking. I decide to take his cup and take a swig. It makes me choke and burns going down.

"It's peachy. And yours." He smiles at me.

" You can't just take my drink" We both laugh. And he leans into me placing his hands on my knees. I get butterflies everywhere and my heart starts to pound fast.

"Do you wanna go for a walk." He asks me. He dumps his cup in the sink and sits it on the counter. I shake my head yes and he turns to open the bathroom door.

We go through the living room to the front door. There seems to be a few more people than before, and I don's see Alice anywhere. I see Jane and Lauren both hanging all over the same guy. They see me with Edward as we head to the door and they look even more pissed off. I smile. Edward and I start walking down the street.

So you live close to here, right?" I ask Edward, he gives me a concerned look.

"Uh how did you know?" He stops and looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Lauren pointed out your house." I look at my shoes.

"Oh, yeah right. How do you know her anyway?" he keeps walking and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She is mostly Alice's friend, I'm not really a fan" I bump into him on accident, feeling a shock of electricity when we touch. We end up standing in front of his house.

"Wanna go sit in my back yard?" He asks me. I say yes way to fast and we both laugh. I get a strange feeling that I need to text Alice or something. I ignore it.

We step into his back yard and he jumps up on his big tramp. My sisters kids have one. I try to climb up and he keeps jumping. I tell him to stop it and he grabs my arms and pulls me up and we both jump holding hands. He lets go of my hands and throws himself back. He kicks my legs and I fall onto him.

"Woah there" he pulls me into him, we both laugh and stop at the same time looking at each other.

"I like your tramp" I tell him and he laughs. He grabs my face and brings his lips to mine. Our first kiss was amazing. I felt tingles all through my body.

"Was it ok that I did that?" He asks me and I answer by kissing him again.

We talk for an hour an a half. He tells me about his family. And I tell him about mine. He seemed really concerned when I told him about my fight with my sister today. He is rubbing my leg and it feels great. We end up starting to kiss and he puts his hand up my shirt. I was lost in him until I hear Alice.

"BEEELLLAA" She screams it so loud I'm worried she will wake the whole neighborhood.

"Shit I have to go" I get off the tramp and start to walk to the gate to go tell Alice to shut up.

"Bella.." Edward gets off the tramp and walks over to me. I thought he was going to kiss me again, but no he stops by the bushes next to me and throws up. Thank god he didn't do that while we were kissing.

"Bye Edward" I leave him and go to find Alice she is right in front of his house with Lauren and Jane whispering to each other.

"Sorry Alice" I say to her as I grab her hand and pull her in the direction of Lauren's house.

"Bella I was worried, but we will talk later" She leans in and whispers."They are complete bitches" I look at her confuesd

"Thanks for showing me the house again. Bella and I need to get going so we will see you guys Monday" She pulls my arm and we start to walk up the street going back by Edwards. I feel out of it.

"You guys going home?" Edward asks.

"Yes" Alice gives him a clipped response. Is she pissed at him too

"Let me give you a lift" He pulls out his keys and motions for us to get in his car.

"No we are ok" She shakes her head and I give her a pleading look.

"Fine, we will get a fucking ride" She rolls her eyes.

I get into the front passenger and she climbs in the back behind me. Edward gets in and starts the car. Alice gives him the directions. It only takes five minutes to get home. Edward pulls out front at the curb.

"Lets go Bella" Alice gets out of the car and slams her door.

"Uh sorry Edward. Thanks for the ride." I say to Edward and get out of the car. He mutters no problem and he drives away.

Alice and I have to be quiet going into the house. We will prob just tell her mom that I was too sad at Lauren's and decided to go home. We get into Alice's room and and she turns on the stereo.

"Thanks for leaving me at the party Bella" She says quietly to me while she turns on her computer.

"You left with Jasper after I got out of the bathroom, you left me alice" I whisper yell back at her.

"People were talking about you, Lauren and Jane and some of the other guys. I went looking for you" She turns to me.

"What were they saying?" I ask Alice. It can't be good if it made her mad.

"That Edward invited the weird girl who stalks him and he was betting that you would give him a blow job by the end of the night" She says the last part in a whisper.

"WHAT" I say that louder than I wanted and Alice shhhh's me.

"Lauren and Jane said you were not pretty enough for him and said you prob would were so annoying tonight I just wanted to leave. I left Jasper when I realized you weren't there. He couldn't leave his party and I needed Lauren to show me where Edward's house was. They said he takes all the girls to his tramp to have sex with them. Please tell me you didn't Bella" I'm shocked once she finished.

"Alice I wouldn't do that. I mean we kissed but nothing else. He said that. He was so nice though" I feel tears in my eyes.

"He is a jerk Bella. I'm happy you didn't do anything with him." She turns off her light and I take my PJ's in her bathroom to get dressed.

I can't believe Edward would do that too me. By the time I get back to her room. I'm in tears. I get into her bed and start to cry. Why did I ever trust the guy with the pretty eyes. He is such a douche.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I was gone for so long!**

* * *

I woke up not feeling any better, Edward had used me. Alice wasn't in her room when I woke up and I didn't feel like going downstairs to find her. I sat in bed until my bladder was going to explode. I use the bathroom and head downstairs. Alice is sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I didn't think you were ever going to get up" Alice throws a pack of muffins at me.

"Yeah, sorry it felt nice to sleep in a little bit" I give her a small smile not wanting to talk about what happened the night before.

"Bella, we need to go out and do something today...and actually Jasper offered to pick us up and take us to the mall with him." I stare at Alice dumb founded.

"Alice, I can't go...you know Edward will be there". I shake my head and start to eat my muffins.

"So what, you will flirt with other guys and you will ignore his ass, show him that last night meant nothing to you at all" She throws a pillow at me.

"That's the think though, I let him get to me. I thought he actually liked me. I felt a connection and he didn't and it's killing me." She rolls her eyes.

"He is a jerk you are better off without him, plenty of fish in the sea, and anyways like you really knew him" I nod.

"You're right, you wanna tell me all about you and Jasper." We both laugh and watch tv as I finish up my muffins.

Alice's mom isn't home so she calls and lets her know we are going out. We get dressed and Alice makes a comment on my boobs hanging out. I tell her that I need all the help I can get and we both crack up. Twenty or so minutes after we finish get ready we hear a car honk out front. Alice and I smile as we head out the door. Jasper drives a cute four door something. It's some sort of like jasper brought a friend I'm not sure who he is. I just thank god that its not Edward. We say our hellos and we start to get in the back. Jasper tells his friend to get in back. I guess his name is Embry. I don't really know him but he is very attractive. Tan, tall, dark hair, and big brown eyes. I feel my self blush as he shakes my hand and we both laugh. The ride to the mall is fun. Jasper has a nice system and a great taste in music and he didn't drive too crazy. He also HELD ALICE'S HAND. It was sweet. I also had a twinge of jealousy. But honestly I was happy for her. Embry kept touching my hand and arm it didn't feel right though.

We get to the mall and head into the food court. Jasper is still holding Alice's hand and I'm still jealous. The boys ask if we want ice cream and we say sure. We go and find a table and Alice is giddy.

"He is so sweet, right, totally sweet?" She is hopping in her seat.

"Yes super sweet and stuff Al" I look and see the one person I didn't want to see.

"What is wrong Bella" Alice turns around "For fucks sake" she gives me a worried look and turns around again.

"Alice don't worry about it. It's fine ok." I kick her underneath the table.

"Edward wasn't supposed to be here I swear Bells" I nod, and Jasper and Embry get back to the table.

They hand us our cones and we all start eating. I pay no attention to the elephant in the room and focus all my attention on Embry. Who of course is looking less attractive by the second. Edward must have ruined me. We finish up our ice cream and decide to walk around for a while. Embry grabs my hand and I just know that Edward saw that, because I felt a strange knot in my stomach. We head into hot topic, Jasper wanted to see if they had a tshirt he was looking for. And of course who do we see...Lauren and Jane.

"Oh hey Jasper and Embry" Lauren pops out her tits.. nasty.

"Oh hi guys we were just doing some shopping nice seeing you guys" Alice tries to walk away but Jasper and Embry stay and keep talking. She looks really annoyed.

Embry tells us he is going to go with the girls to get a drink. I don't blame him they have bigger boobs I would prob go with them if I was him. Jasper and Alice head into the store and I walk slowly behind them. I wasted this shirt for nothing. All of a sudden someone grabs my hand and pulls me past the store. Edward.

"You don't know how to text back" He seems mad. For a second I almost forget what he did..almost.

"What the fuck. I am here with friends so if you don't mind I'mma go find them" I pull my arm from him

"What is wrong. What did I do. I thought last night was fun". I feel myself getting angry but I keep walking with him.

"It was fun. But you didn't get what you wanted did you. Did you loose some bets. Hmmm did you fuck Lauren did she give you a blow job." I give him my token dirty look. I'm sure I just look constipated.

"What are you talking about. I don't like Lauren. I was with you all night. Until you left. And I was even nice enough to give you and whats her face a ride home..what did I do?. He looks confused.

"Just people were saying you knew you could get something out of me... I don't go around making out with everybody ok I'm not that kind of girl Edward" I realize that we have walked though a whole store and are out in parking lot right next to his car.

"Can we go somewhere and talk"? I want to say yes but I'm scared to be hurt again.

"I am here with Alice." He smiles and I melt.

"Text her call her, It doesn't matter lets just go" I cant believe I'm doing this. I see that I already have a message from her.

**Where the hell are you-A**

**Hey I needed to get out of there I will be back to your house later ok-b**

**Ok? Are you with Embry..Cuz Jas said he saw you with ed I know thats not true..-A**

**I promise i will talk to you when i get back thanks bye-b**

"Ok I texted her...where are we going" I get into his car.

"No where far I just want to talk to you..and I don't want to do it at the mall. He leans in. "Can I please kiss you..I have been thinking about it all night"

"Edward..." He doesn't let me finish he just grabs the back of my head and kisses me..and of course I kissed him back. You can't not kiss Edward Cullen back,

* * *

**Thanks for reading and stuff and stuff and yeah. Also if you reviewed thanks I love you. And all the follows and favorites I love ya guys too. woooot ok bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long break. I had hardcore writers block. **

**I don't own twilight. **

**warning lemon (not a great one if you are a pro at those let me know I want some help haha )**

* * *

****Edward drove out of the parking lot and turned right at the light. I had no idea where we were going, I was having a hard time concentrating. I look over at him and he smiles. I quickly turn my head and look out the window.

"So can you tell me where we are going now"? I ask him while still looking out the window.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you" He pokes me in the leg.

My face turns a bright red and I suck in a breath. "Just kidding he tells me.

We continue and seem to be heading to the mountains. I feel sick to my stomach, I have seen this lifetime movie and it doesn't end well for me. I think about what I have learned about Edward in the last few days...he doesn't like me. He can have any girl in the world. He is probably going to drive me out in the wilderness and leave me there. Well at least I have a cellphone now. We keep driving for what seems like an eternity and we finally stop at a random parking lot in a canyon.

"Are we going hiking or something" I look at Edward puzzled as to why he would drive me out to BFE.

"Sorta, it isn't a far walk though. Do I need to carry you" He smirks at me and goes around to the trunk of his car.

My face reddens."Whatever" I facepalm myself in my head as I notice he pulls out a blanket and he starts to walk into a wooded area.

I enjoy are little walk into the trees. Its beautiful. Edward stops in the middle of a small meadow. He lays the blanket and plops himself down and pats the area next to him. I sit down.

"So we haven't talked to much since..." Edward doesn't finish he sentence but I know what he is talking about.

"Listen I know that this was fake and there isn't something real here, we don't need to pretend." I lay back and put my hands behind my head.

"What do you mean, talking this "real" shit" He used air quotes.

"You wanted to prove a point that you could get something...and you didn't and sorry to break this to you...you wont get anything" I smile at him..channeling my inner bitch.

"God forbid I actually like spending time with someone and talking to them, I don't know who told you those things." He seemed confused.

"Alice, my best friend, is kinda with jasper now, and she heard it going around at that party." I try to keep my breath even.

"Well she didn't hear it right, it is what it is." He leans in to kiss me.

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" I stop him before he can kiss me.

"It means, no one is here to see us and yet I'm still here with you, because I want to be." He leans in again.

"So is it true then, was it just a game...that sounds like a really bad movie." I laugh at myself.

"Listen I was drunk, I may have said some shit I didn't mean. Can we not dwell." He leans again.

"You are kidding me..you think I want to do this..us after I found out you did say all those awful things?" I go to get up and Edward stops me.

"Before I got kiss you..before I realized how happy I am with you." I want to roll my eyes and yet..I want to kiss him all at the same time.

"Edward, you don't really know me" I roll on my side so I face him better.

"Lets get to know each other better than..ok?" He pulls me into a kiss.

He deepens the kiss rolling over so he is on top of me. I grab his hair and he pushes into me. I can feel that he is enjoying this as much as I am. He reaches his hand up my shirt. He is not very gentle about it...but I let him keep going. He eventually gets tired of my shirt and pulls it off. I don't stop him. He takes off his shirt as well. I notice a small mole on his shoulder and try to focus on that and even my breathing I am so nervous.

He kisses my neck and it feel so good. I roll my head so he can reach more neck. I feel his teeth followed by him biting and sucking. It hurts but it also feels great. He goes to undo my pants and I stop him for a second. He looks into my eyes and I lay back so he can do it. I never wanted my first time to be like this. I want it to be different..and romantic..not in the middle of a wooded meadow area. He takes off his pants and I notice he has on a pair of boxers that are a deep green color. They are nice.

I realize that I am just in my bra and panties and I start to freak out. My head goes cloudy and I have tingles all over my body. How can I want something so bad but not want it too? Edward takes of my panties and he doesn't seem to be wanting to ask me for my ok. I am starting to get shaky everywhere. Edward removes his boxers and starts to get on top of me. He leans in for a kiss...

"Edward stop...I can't do this." I look away as tears form in my eyes from the embarrassment.

"Just relax.." He goes to kiss me again.

"No..no I am not ready..I'm sorry". He smiles and gets off me grabbing his boxers.

"It's ok" He tosses me my panties.

"I should not have led you on. I am so sorry." He is starting to get his clothes on so I do the same.

"Bella it's not a big deal... if it's not right it's not right." He grabs my shoulders and kinda of pats me.

"Do you like totally hate me now." I ask him as soon as we are dressed.

He doesn't answer me as he is folding up his blanket."So do you need a ride back to the mall or something."

"Edward, please don't be mad. We don't even know each other." I take a step closer to him.

"It's whatever Bella. Lets go." He starts walking to the car and my heart sinks. I'm not ready for sex but I still want him to like me.

We get to the car and Edward unlocks the doors. He throws the blankets in the back as we get in. "Edward I'm not good at this sexy time stuff." He lets out a chuckle. "No I'm serious, I am even too nervous to naked skype someone." I try to smile

Edward is laughing. "Would you like to naked skype me first Bella." He puts the keys in the ignition.

"HOW ABOUT A HANDJOB" I can't believe I said that as soon as the words are out of my mouth.

"What?" Edward Looks a little weirded out.

"I could you know..wax your pole..." I try to look confident but my face is blazing.

"Bella, honestly..." He is laughing again but I feel he is just testing the waters.

"Pull it out.. let me at least try." I lean back in my seat and look out the window..giving him privacy for some reason. I hear the zipper and decide to turn around.

"Ok wax away." he laughs again.

I take it in my hand and start to move up and down..he is semi hard and I have no idea what I am doing. He takes it from me and shows me what to do. I am still nervous about it but decide to go a little harder and faster. It takes a few minutes but eventually he comes. It gets on his steering wheel which I think is disgusting. He pulls a tissue form the side of his door and cleans it up as best as he can.

I feel really awkward now so I just look out the window.

"Well thanks..its usually not that easy but on account of my almost blue balls..." He is smiling again.

"Um, no problem." I feel really embarrassed again for some reason and I cant look him in the eye.

"So do you want to the mall..." He asks me and I look at the time.. Alice would be home by now.

"Sure. I can walk to my friends from there." I shake my head and lean back in the seat to put my seat belt on.

"The house I dropped you off at last night..I will just drop you off there." I just nod feeling too weird to say anything else.

The ride to Alice's is painfully quiet..neither of us saying anything. He turns on the music thankfully. I am in my head though.. trying to figure out why I just did that. When we get close I send a text to Alice,

**On my way home I think I need some hand sanatizer-b**

**Omg what..what..what did you do-a**

****I don't text her back since I am just a few seconds away. Edward pulls up in front of her house and I see Alice is waiting on her front porch giving the death stare. I mutter a thanks to Edward as I rush out of his car. He drives off and I feel a lot better. Alice drags me into her room and shuts the door. She tell me to spill..I tell her what happened and she makes a grossed out face. She also pulls out a few tubes of hand santizer and I drench my hands in it. WHO knows what has been on that peen.

Thankfully Alice and I go back to normal and she doesn't seem mad. She goes to the bathroom and I pull out my phone wondering if my dad has tried to call me.

**i hope i can return the favor to you sometime-e **

**um i have no idea what to say to that-b**

**say yes dumbass-e**

**wow thanks-b**

**was that a first for you?-e**

**haha that obvious-b**

**dont worry i will teach you everything i know..you will be a pro :0 answer me a question though-e**

**what?-b**

**do you have skype-e **

****With that I put down my phone and try get rid of my blushing face before Alice gets back.

* * *

**haha i dont think they had skype in 2005-2007 time frame but shhh we will pretend. Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
